yowamushipedalfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Song Vol. 6
__TOC__ The sixth volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Fukutomi Juichi (voiced by Maeno Tomoaki) and Arakita Yasutomo (voiced by Yoshino Hiroyuki). Tracks :'''1. Beyond the Time :2. Yuiga Dokusou (唯我独走) :3. Lonely Wolves :4. Beyond the Time (Karaoke Version) :5. Yuiga Dokusou (Karaoke Version) :6. Lonely Wolves (Karaoke Version) Beyond the Time English= Challenge others with all your heart and soul Obtain the moment that is desperately yearned for Pierce through the wind and grab the glory That is my answer to that day Now, I shall go once more, with you With an immature heart and unerasable memories I carried the “weakness” that was thrusted in my face Ever since the day I decided to face them head on It’s so I can beat the future you That I am here Ride with all your heart and soul Surpass your limits and grab the moment I cannot express myself in any other way except battle Take it, these bruised up feelings of Atonement for what can never be absolved I can never escape from my true self In that case, I’ll change myself Now, jump right into the “fear” With a heart that believed thoroughly and bonds of mutual support I carried strongly within me feelings that I never knew As many seasons passed It’s so I can overcome that day in the past That I am here Challenge others with all your heart and soul Obtain the moment that is desperately yearned for If the clock can’t be turned back Then I’ll go change the future Take it, this single wind of atonement that is Loaded with all that I am The true intent that can only be seen from within despair Is a light that is known as tomorrow Ride with all your heart and soul Surpass your limits and grab the moment I cannot express myself in any other way except battle Take it, these bruised up feelings of Atonement for what can never be absolved translation credit |-| Rōmaji= zenshin zenrei kakete idome koi kogareta isshun wo te ni irero kaze wo kiri saki eikou wo tsukame sore ga ano hi no kotae nanda saa yukou mou ichido omae to mijuku na kokoro kesenai kioku tsuki tsukerareta “yowasa” daite muki au kakugo kimeta hi kara mirai no omae ni katsu tame koko ni kita zenshin zenrei kakete hashire genkai wo koe isshun wo tsukami tore tatakau koto de shika nani hitotsu katarenai uketore kizu darake no hatenai omoi wo hontou no jibun kara nigerare ya shinai dattara jibun jishin kaete yaru saa “osore” no naka ni tobikome shinji nuku kokoro sasae au kizuna shiranakatta kanjou tsuyoku daite ikutsu mono kisetsu wo koete kako no ano hi ni katsu tame koko ni kita zenshin zenrei kakete idome koi kogareta isshun wo te ni irero toki ga modoranai nara mirai wo kae ni yuku sa uketore subete wo tsumeta yuitsu no kaze wo zetsubou no naka de shika mienai honne wa asu toiu na no hikari zenshin zenrei kakete hashire genkai wo koe isshun wo tsukami tore tatakau koto de shika nani hitotsu katarenai uketore kizu darake no hatenai omoi wo transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 全身全霊　かけて挑め 恋い焦がれた　一瞬を手に入れろ 風を切り裂き　栄光を掴め それがあの日の　答えなんだ さあ　ゆこう　もう一度　お前と 未熟な心　消せない記憶 突きつけられた“弱さ”抱いて 向きあう覚悟　決めた日から 未来のお前に勝つため ここに来た 全身全霊　かけて走れ 限界を越え　一瞬を掴みとれ 戦うことでしか　何一つ語れない 受け取れ　傷だらけの 果てない　贖罪(おもい)を 本当の自分から　逃げられやしない だったら自分自身　変えてやる さあ“怖れ”の中に　飛び込め 信じ抜く心　支え合う絆 知らなかった感情　強く抱いて 幾つもの季節を越えて 過去のあの日に克(か)つため ここに来た 全身全霊　かけて挑め 恋い焦がれた　一瞬を手に入れろ 時間(とき)が戻らないなら 未来を変えにゆくさ 受け取れ　全てを詰めた 唯一の贖罪(かぜ)を 絶望の中でしか　視えない 本音は明日という名の光 全身全霊　かけて走れ 限界を越え　一瞬を掴みとれ 戦うことでしか　何一つ語れない 受け取れ　傷だらけの 果てない　贖罪(おもい)を Audio Beyond the Time - Fukutomi Juichi ---- Yuiga Dokusou English= If there’s something you don’t have Just destroy it and build it anew Your road, your dreams, your hopes Can’t be left to other people Overtaking the others is everything No need for melodrama Pedal on to drown out The static of their voices You just gotta do it you know you know Give yourself over to the beast within you And scream ready! Crawl up to the top Let the rise give you an adrenaline high Don’t shrink inside yourself to settle Spit it all out ready! The future that you imagined Is on the other side of a scene of carnage Your heart is Always testing you So quit your yapping, there’s greatness in you No matter what the circumstance Only the serious guys win in the end There’s no time to waste on regrets Ain’t that right Don’t make excuses no way no way Show that you fully believe In your own abilities ready! Just a bit further to the top Get emotionally attached more and more Faster than a bullet comes the final Don’t throw away your dreams ready! Shred and destroy the status quo Don’t just sit back and watch Always, no matter when, The enemy is yourself Aah, the taste of pain That I licked up on that day Must not be forgotten Is not forgotten Feed on it as you swiftly ride, ain’t that right? ready! Crawl up to the top Let the rise give you an adrenaline high Don’t shrink inside yourself to settle Spit it all out ready! The future that you imagined Is on the other side of a scene of carnage Your heart is Always testing you So quit your yapping, there’s greatness in you translation credit |-| Rōmaji= nai mono nara kowashite tsukuri daseba ii dake michi mo yume mo kibou mo hito makase ni dekinee oinuku koto ga subete MERODORAMA wa iranee yatsura domo no NOIZU wo kaki kesu tame kogi dase yaru shika nai daro you know you know uchinaru kemono ni mi wo makasete sakebe ready! teppen made hai agare joushou shite HAI ni nare chiisaku matomaru na zenbu haki dase ready! souzou shita mirai wa shuraba no mukou sa itsudemo sono mune ni tamesareteiru GATAGATA iu na yo yuigadokuson donna toki mo RASUTO wa maji na yatsu ga katsunda koukai suru hima nado aru wake nee sou daro iiwake sun na yo no way no way jibun no chikara wo shinji nuite misero ready! teppen made mou sukoshi kanjou i’nyuu more and more dangan yori hayaku final yume wa suteru na ready! genjoudaha bucchi gire boukansha ni naru na yo itsudemo donna toki mo teki wa jibun da aa, ano hi ni nameta kurushimi no aji wa wasurecha ikenai wasurecha inai ze kate ni shite hashiru sou daro ready! teppen made hai agare joushou shite HAI ni nare chiisaku matomaru na zenbu haki dase ready! souzou shita mirai wa shuraba no mukou sa itsudemo sono mune ni tamesareteiru GATAGATA iu na yo yuigadokuson transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 無いものなら壊して 創り出せばいいだけ 道もユメもキボウも 人まかせに出来ねえ 追い抜くことがすべて メロドラマはいらねえ ヤツらどものノイズを 掻き消すため漕ぎ出せ ヤルしかないだろ you know you know 内なるケモノに 身を任せて叫べ ready! テッペンまで這い上がれ 上昇してハイになれ 小さくまとまるな 全部吐き出せ ready! 想像した未来は 修羅場の向こうさ いつでもその胸に 試されている ガタガタ言うなよ　唯我独走 どんなときもラストは マジなヤツが勝つんだ コウカイするヒマなど あるわけねえそうだろ 言い訳すんなよ no way no way 自分の力を 信じ抜いてみせろ ready! テッペンまでもう少し 感情移入more and more 弾丸より速くfinal 夢は捨てるな ready! 現状打破ブッチ切れ 傍観者になるなよ いつでもどんな時も 敵は自分だ 嗚呼、あの日に 舐めた苦しみの味は 忘れちゃいけない 忘れちゃいないゼ 糧にして疾走る　そうだろ ready! テッペンまで這い上がれ 上昇してハイになれ 小さくまとまるな 全部吐き出せ ready! 想像した未来は 修羅場の向こうさ いつでもその胸に 試されている ガタガタ言うなよ　唯我独走 Audio Yuiga Dokusou - Arakita Yasutomo ---- Lonely Wolves Rōmaji= Hitori senaka wo mukete Genjitsu wo tsukihanashita Hitori de kakaekonda Juuseki to kono puraido Just be Wild koukai wa Just be Cool kono kokoro Just be Tough karametotte nigoraseteku Just be Free ima wo tokihanate Tada mae muite touku e to Hashiridase subete wasurete Warikirenai kako mo shigarami mo Sou mae e sou toku e Mirai wa jibun shidai naa sou daro? Dakedo hitori janai omae ga iru kara Doryoku wa uso wo tsukanai Kanarazu katachi ni narunda Kinou yori kyou kyou yori Ashita no jibun jishin wo... Just be Wild tatakatte Just be Cool omoishitta Just be Tough hontou no jibun no yowasa Just be Free hontou no tsuyosa Tada mae muite touku e to Susumunda subete tsukatte Made dare mo shiranai suteeji e Sou mae e sou touku e Omae ga inakya kitto nanmo nakatta Doko made mo ikeru omae no tame ni nara Zenryoku de hiiteku ze!! Kanarazu todokete miseru Oretachi no yume wo gooru e Tada mae muite touku e to Hashiridase subete wasurete Warikirenai kako mo shigarami mo Sou mae e sou toku e Mirai wa jibun shidai naa sou daro? Dakedo hitori janai omae ga iru kara transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 1人背中を向けて 現実を突き放した 1人で抱え込んだ 重責とこのプライド Just be Wild 後悔は Just be Cool この心 Just be Tough からめとってニゴらせてく Just be Free 今を解き放て ただ 前向いて 遠くへと 走り出せ 全て忘れて 割り切れない過去もしがらみも そう前へ そう遠くへ 未来は自分次第 なァそうだろ? だけど1人じゃない お前がいるから 努力はウソをつかない 必ずカタチになるんだ 昨日より今日 今日より明日(あした)の自分自身を… Just be Wild 闘って Just be Cool 思い知った Just be Tough 本当の自分の弱さ Just be Free 本当の強さ ただ 前向いて 遠くへと 進むんだ 全てつかって まだ誰も知らない領域(ステージ)へ そう前へ そう遠くへ お前がいなきゃきっと 何(なん)もなかった どこまでも行(い)ける お前のためになら 全力で引いてくゼ!! 必ず届けてみせる オレたちの夢をゴールへ ただ 前向いて 遠くへと 走り出せ 全て忘れて 割り切れない過去もしがらみも そう前へ そう遠くへ 未来は自分次第 なァそうだろ? だけど1人じゃない お前がいるから Audio Lonely Wolves - Fukutomi Juichi & Arakita Yasutomo Category:Music Category:Character Songs